


Adriel

by Teufelsratte



Series: We want to break free (Stimme von Freddie Mercury) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: Damon - Freeform, Dämonischer Schutzengel, Engel, Erniedrigung des Hauptcharakters, Erwähnung Erziraphaels und Crowleys, Freiheit, Freundschaft, Gen, Himmel, Hölle, Ketzerei, Schutzengel, Selbstzweifel, flucht, freier Wille
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte
Summary: Der Schutzengel Adriel erhält den Auftrag, Ria in den Himmel zu bringen. Doch merkt er bald, dass der Himmel ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt. Langsam wachsen Zweifel in ihm und er lernt die Freiheit kennen.Doch um wirklich frei zu sein, braucht er die Hilfe eines Dämons und die der Sterne...





	1. Erkennen

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte beschreibt den Weg Adriels, der ihn in die Freiheit führen soll...

Eine Woche nach dem Wunsch war ich da. Im Himmel herrschte momentan einiges an Stress und so dauerte es ein wenig, bis der Auftrag bei mir ankam. Der Auftrag, den ich bekam, war, eine junge Frau namens Ria in den Himmel zu führen. Was ich bis jetzt wusste war, dass ihr bester Freund Marco sich von ganzem Herzen wünschte, dass ihr das Höllenfeuer erspart blieb.

Ich fand dies schon etwas seltsam, da die jungen Menschen heutzutage sich eher selten sowas wünschten. Eher wünschten sie sich ein neues Handy, um damit bei ihren Freunden anzugeben.

Früher hatten wir als Schutzengel noch viel zu tun. Viel mehr Menschen glaubten an uns, an den Himmel und an Gott.

Heute glauben viele von ihnen an Wissenschaft, Technik und TV-Serien.

Doch noch haben wir zu tun.

Zuerst beobachtete ich sie nur. Ihre Gewohnheiten, ihr Wesen und auch ihre Gefühle. Von ihr ging große Trauer aus.

Ich fand heraus, dass dieser Marco wohl gestorben ist. Seltsam daran war, dass er starb bevor der Wunsch im Himmel ankam. Wie ist das möglich?

Ich beobachtete sie weiter. Sie war recht umgänglich und so gab es für mich nicht viel zu tun. Sie betrieb keinen Extremsport, war freundlich und machte keinem Probleme, bis auf meinem Kopf. Denn genau den zerbrach ich mir ständig. Warum sollte ein junger Mensch besorgt sein, dass sie in der Hölle enden könnte?

Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass ihre Seele unrein sei.

Ich fragte Oben nach weiteren Informationen, doch sie gaben mir keine. Wussten sie nichts oder verschwiegen sie es? Nach allem, was in letzter Zeit passiert war, kann man dem Himmel nicht zu 100% vertrauen.

Dass ich so denke darf aber keiner erfahren. Ich traue den anderen Engeln nicht, aber mir gefällt mein Job. Mir gefällt es, die Menschen fürs Gute zu begeistern und wenn es auch nur für ihre kurze Lebenszeit auf Erden ist.

Mir blieben also nur die Menschen als Informationsquelle. Schnell bemerkte ich, dass mir das Beobachten nicht viel brachte. Ich musste mit ihnen interagieren. Doch wie stellte ich das am besten an?

Ein Jahr beobachtete ich Ria, lernte von ihr. Ihre Trauer wurde schon sehr bald meine Trauer. Wenn man sich längere Zeit mit jemandem beschäftigt, fängt man einfach an, ihn zu mögen, und Ria war vom Charakter her jemand, den man mögen musste, auch wenn sie ungewöhnlich wenig Freunde hatte. Nun musste ich also nicht nur mit ihr reden, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren, sondern auch, um sie zu trösten.

Sie las viel und gerne. Ich beschloss, diese Leidenschaft zu nutzen.

Nun stand ich in einer Bibliothek und wartete auf den richtigen Moment. Ich fühlte, dass er gekommen war, klappte das Buch auf und setzte mich in Bewegung. Ein Poltern erklang, als ich mit Ria zusammenstieß und sie vor Schreck ihr Buch fallen ließ.

„Es tut mir Leid“ entschuldigte ich mich, während ich in die Hocke ging, um ihr Buch aufzuheben. „Ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen. War wahrscheinlich zu sehr von dieser spannenden Geschichte abgelenkt“ sagte ich mit einem freundlichen Lachen. Ich sah mir den Einband des Buchs an und reichte es ihr.

„Das Buch lese ich auch gerade. Spannend, nicht wahr?“

Natürlich war das gelogen. Ich hatte eigentlich gar kein Interesse, irgendwas zu lesen. Die Menschen ließen sich viel einfallen, doch das meiste davon war, wie ich dachte, völliger Schwachsinn.

„Ja. Ich bin schon durch damit. Wollte es gerade zurückbringen“ antwortete sie. Sie wollte gerade gehen, doch ich wusste, wie ich dies verhindere.

„Ich bin zwar noch nicht damit durch, aber meinst du nicht der Hauptcharakter erscheint etwas, nun wie soll ich sagen, einseitig.“

Sie blieb stehen und sah mich verwundert an.

„Ja, man hätte ihm ruhig eine Besonderheit geben können. Doch die Geschichte war sehr Spannend. Insgesamt ein gutes Buch.“

Wir setzen uns und redeten lange über dieses Buch. Manchmal entschuldigte sie sich für die Spoiler, doch es war mir egal. Ich wollte nur ihr Vertrauen und sehen, wie sie glücklich ist.

Danach trafen wir uns häufiger mal. Diskutierten über “unsere“ Lieblingsbücher, machten Witze und einige Male erzählte sie von Marco. Doch wenn sie es tat, zeigte sich in ihrer Stimme immer Trauer und ein Hauch von Angst.

„War wohl ein netter Typ, dieser Marco. Es brennt in meiner Seele, zu wissen, dass ein so anständiger junger Mann uns so früh verlassen musste und dass es dir noch immer Kummer bereitet“ ich schwieg eine Weile, tat so als würde ich meine nächsten Worte suchen. Natürlich hatte ich sie bereits. Es wäre nur aufgefallen, hätte ich sie sofort ausgespielt.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es dicht tröstet, aber bestimmt ist er nun glücklich im Himmel und er würde nicht wollen, dass du trauerst.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher“ es klang nicht wirklich nach einem ,,Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher" sondern eher wie ein 100 prozentiges Nein.

„Er war nicht sehr religiös“ erklärte sie. Ich merkte sofort, dass es natürlich nicht der wahre Grund war. Irgendwas muss vorgefallen sein, doch was war es?

Seltsam war vor allem, dass Marco nicht gläubig war. Warum wünschte sich ein Nichtgläubiger von ganzem Herzen, dass die beste Freundin nicht ins Höllenfeuer kommt?

Lange dachte ich darüber nach, verband alle Informationen, die ich hatte.

  1. Marco war bereits tot, als er den Wunsch äußerte

  2. Ria ist eine freundliche Person, die gelegentlich sogar mal zum Gottesdienst ging (wenn sie Sonntags mal nicht verschlief)

  3. Marco war nicht religiös

Mein Ergebnis war unvorstellbar. Doch wir lebten nun mal in einer Welt voller Möglichkeiten.

Das Ergebnis kam so zustande:

Da Marco nach Punkt 1 schon tot war, stand er bereits bei der Auslese. Dort entschied man, ob er von nun an als Engel, Dämon oder Geist weiter existieren sollte. Punkt 2 sollte eigentlich sofort ausschließen, dass sie in die Hölle kommen könnte. Doch Punkt 3 verrät, dass er wohl die Hölle mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben muss, sonst würde er ja nicht daran glauben und hätte keine Angst um Ria. Um die Hölle zu sehen, muss man ein Dämon sein beziehungsweise kurz davor stehen, einer zu werden.

Das alles zusammen ergibt: Marco wurde zum Dämon.

Doch wie konnte er sich als solcher so etwas wünschen?

„Ich sehe, dass du mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählst. Warum? Was ist damals geschehen?“ Fragte ich sie. Streng sah sie mir in die Augen und sanft blickte ich zurück.

„Willst du damit sagen, ich würde lügen?“

„Oh, nein. Alles nur das nicht. Damit wollte ich nur sagen, das du nicht alles erzählst“ langsam erkannte ich meinen Fehler. Ich war zu schnell vorgegangen. Geduld, Adriel, Geduld. Irgendwann wird sie es dir erzählen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin wohl nicht dazu befugt, nach solch einem komplizierten Thema zu fragen“ tröstend legte ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Schon gut“ sie wagte es nicht mir in die Augen zu sehen. Verlegenes Schweigen umhüllte uns. Wie konnte ich es nur brechen? Es war nicht nötig, weiter zu überlegen. Ria kam mir zuvor.

„Es ist schon spät. Ich gehe besser nach Hause“ sagte sie und machte sich auf. Zum Abschied lächelte ich ihr zu, sah ihr hinterher und als sie hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war, fluchte ich.

„Scheiße“ und in Gedanken fügte ich hinzu: „wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein? Noch kennt sie mich nicht lange genug. Hoffentlich habe ich ihr Vertrauen nicht verloren.“

Doch das bezweifelte ich. Schon früh merkte ich, dass sie jemand war, die Freunden immer verzieh.

Doch...

War ich schon ihr Freund?

Hatte ich meinen ersten wahren Freund in ihr gefunden?

Ein Gefühl des Glücks erfüllte mich. Nicht häufig hatte ich dieses Gefühl im Himmel erlebt, nicht so intensiv. Klar gab es im Himmel Engel, mit denen man sich ganz gut verstand, doch alle waren sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Engel zu sein.

Eine Woche später bekam ich eine Nachricht von ihr. Sie wollte mit mir reden. Ob sie mir jetzt erzählen wollte, was damals geschah? Egal. Ich freute mich darauf, sie zu sehen. Mir gefiel die Freundschaft zu ihr immer mehr.

Ich hatte schon mehrere Leute in den Himmel führen sollen, doch sie war die Erste, die mir so nahe stand, die Erste, die von mir wusste.

Regen prasselte auf den kalten Fensterscheiben. Verabredet hatten wir uns in einem Cafe. Sie bestellte sich einen Kakao. Mir bot sie auch was an, doch ich lehnte dankend ab. Als Engel musste ich keine Nahrung und Flüssigkeiten aufnehmen. Einer der Vorteile eines Engels. Man hatte mehr Zeit für Andere Dinge.

Verlegen sah sie auf ihre Tasse herab.

„Über was wolltest du mit mir reden? Schien wichtig zu sein“ unterbrach ich die Stille. Sie starrte weiterhin auf ihr Getränk, doch öffnete wenigstens ihren Mund.

„Du hast letztens gefragt was damals geschehen ist. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und es muss raus“ nun sah sie hoch, mir in die Augen „doch du musst versprechen, nicht zu lachen.“

„Ich und lachen?“ Ich lachte. „Doch nicht über dich.“

„OK. Ich habe es noch niemandem erzählt. Vier Tage nach Marcos Tod kam er zu mir. Ich wusste noch nicht, dass er tot ist. Doch er hatte sich merkwürdig verhalten. Er war so gefühlskalt. Als ich dann die Nachricht seiner Mutter erhielt, dass er gestorben ist, sprach ich ihn darauf an. Er drückte mich an eine Wand und erzählte mir, er wäre ein Dämon geworden und ich solle zum Himmel gehen.“ Da hatten wir es. Das muss der Moment gewesen sein, in dem er den Auftrag in den Himmel sandte. Doch wie war ihm das als Dämon möglich? Trug er noch genug Marco in sich?

„Am nächsten Tag, während der Beerdigung, kam er wieder. Er hatte den Pfarrer verrückt gemacht und flüsterte mir wieder diese Worte ins Ohr. Geh zum Himmel.“ Nun lächelte sie verlegen.

„Verrückt, nicht wahr?“

„Nein. Keineswegs. Ich jedenfalls glaube dir. Fühlst du dich nun besser?“

„Ja. All der Druck ist nun weg. Danke Adriel. Du bist wirklich ein guter Freund“ sie lächelte mich an und ich errötete. Noch nie hat mich jemand Freund genannt und es erfüllte mich mit Stolz.

Einige Stunden vergingen. Ich hatte Ria bereits nach Hause gebracht und ging unter dem Licht der Straßenlaternen ziellos durch die dunkle Nacht. Über mir sollten eigentlich die Sterne funkeln, doch das Licht der Stadt verhinderte die Sicht auf die zahllosen Lichtpunkte. Einzig der Vollmond war am Nachthimmel zu erspähen. In Gedanken versunken achtete ich nicht auf die Pfützen, doch es machte mir nichts aus. Das Wasser wagte es nicht sich an mir festzusetzen. Ich war nun ihr Freund. Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich so glücklich, aber auch so nachdenklich. Was wir als Engel tun, es machte uns nicht so glücklich wie das, was ich gerade erlebe. In diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, sterblich zu sein. Ein normaler Mensch. Als solcher könnte ich ihr mehr helfen und ich müsste ihr nichts verheimlichen. Doch ich war nun mal ein Engel und als solcher musste ich dem Himmel dienen. Die große Frage war nur, wo führt das alles hin? Warum dürfen wir nicht tun, was wir wollen?

Ich blieb stehen, sah hoch, wo eigentlich die Sterne hätten sein sollen und betrachtete den Vollmond. Eine Frage, die ich mir noch nie stellte, kroch in meine Gedanken. Eine Frage, die eigentlich schon immer hätte da sein sollen und dennoch niemals da war.

WER WAR ICH?


	2. Fragen

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schneeball im Nacken. Mein Körper füllte sich mit Kälte. Wer war ich, bevor meine menschliche Seele starb?

Ich erinnere mich an sehr alte Zeiten, Jahrhunderte wanderte ich nun schon als Engel umher, und doch war ich nicht seit Beginn der Zeit ein Engel. Folglich musste es bei mir wie bei Marco sein oder hatte Gott mich später erschaffen? Nein. Bestimmt nicht. Meine ganze Welt brach in diesem Moment zusammen. Ich war mal wie sie. Sterblich und unbedeutend in einer riesigen bedeutenden Welt. Ein bitterer Gedanke machte sich in mir breit. Eines hatte sich nicht geändert. Ich war weiterhin eine unbedeutende Schachfigur in ihrem scheiß Spiel. Warum sagen sie uns nichts? Nun war die Kälte aus meinem Körper entwischen und das Feuer des Zorns entbrannte in mir. Morgen, sobald ich mich beruhigt und nochmal über alles nachgedacht hatte, werde ich Toriel danach fragen.

Heute wäre es dank meiner Wut unklug gewesen. Ich benötigte dafür einen kühlen Kopf.

Ich hatte mich beruhigt und machte mich auf den Weg zu Toriel. Er war das für mich zuständige Fürstentum, der, der mich zu Ria schickte.

„Toriel! Ich muss dich mal was fragen“ sagte ich und er lächelte nur. Das tat er immer (genauer gesagt taten das fast alle Engel).

„Was gibt’s Adriel? Probleme bei deinem Auftrag?“ Ich starrte zu Boden. Ich hoffte ich beging hier keinen Fehler. Es gab bestimmt einen Grund, weshalb wir nichts über unsere Vergangenheit erfuhren. Doch war der Grund gut genug für uns, oder besser gesagt, für mich? Keinen anderen Engel schien es zu stören.

„Nein, mit Ria läuft alles gut. Ich frage mich nur, waren wir vielleicht auch mal sterblich? Ich habe von einem Dämon gehört, der mal ein Mensch war. Und ich kann mich nur einige Jahrhunderte zurückerinnern“ Toriels Lächeln verschwand und Wut stand nun in seinem Gesicht.

„Von wem hast du das?“ brüllte er mich an. In dem Moment wusste ich, dass ich einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Ich habe es selbst herausgefunden. Ich bin nicht dumm und das müsstest du eigentlich wissen“

„Hör mal zu, Adriel, davon darf ich dir nichts erzählen. Wenn da oben jemand erfährt...“

„JA WAS? Dass ICH auf dem Weg bin, diesen ganzen Mist aufzudecken. Was spielt ihr mit uns?“ Ich konnte meine Wut nicht länger zurückhalten. Sie musste raus. Toriel verpasste mir eine ordentliche Backpfeife, um mich zu stoppen.

„Sei ruhig. Wenn die das erfahren, töten sie dich!“ Er sah mir fest in die Augen und ich blieb still. Wäre ich ein Mensch, hätte ich nun einige Zähne verloren. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ist Toriel Freund oder Feind?

„Du bist mein bester Schutzengel“ fuhr er fort „und ich möchte dich nicht wegen so einem Schwachsinn verlieren. Vergiss die ganze Sache am besten sehr schnell. Noch werde ich denen da Oben nichts erzählen, doch beim nächsten Mal werde ich treu sein.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

„Treuloser Mistkerl“ murmelte ich.

Doch machte ihn das nicht zum Freund?

Nein, ich konnte ihm nicht trauen, Ich konnte keinem vertrauen, jedenfalls keinem Engel.

Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?

Wie finde ich heraus, wer ich war?

Ist das überhaupt noch möglich?

Das waren nur ein paar der Fragen die mir ständig durch den Kopf gingen.

Wieder traf ich mich mit Ria. Sie hatte mich gefragt, ob ich Zeit hätte. Sie brauchte wieder jemanden zum Reden.

„Es macht mich ganz verrückt“ sie sprach gerade von den Abschlussprüfungen. Die meisten Menschen werden was Prüfungen angeht immer ziemlich nervös. Natürlich gibt es dafür eigentlich keinen Grund. Doch versuchen Sie es mal jemandem dieser jungen Leute zu erklären.

„Mach dir keinen Stress. Der hindert dich nur daran, bei der Prüfung zu glänzen. Denk immer dran: du schaffst das“ ermutigte ich sie und fuhr mit einem Lächeln fort „und wenn es doch nicht klappt, heißt das nur, dass es nicht das Richtige war“

„Was machst du eigentlich?“ Verwirrt sah ich sie an.

„Dich ermutigen?“

„Nein. Ich meine beruflich. Du lebst ja nicht mehr bei deinen Eltern, also wie verdienst du dein Geld?“

„Äh“ eine gute Idee muss her und das schnell! Ich sah hinter ihr einen Fahrradladen. Auf einem der Schilder stand: Verkauf und Reparatur.

„Ich repariere Fahrräder?“ Mehrere GROßE Fehler waren in diesem Satz vereint.

  1. Es hörte sich an wie eine verlegene Frage

  2. Ich hatte keine Ahnung von Fahrrädern

  3. Ich hasste Schmutz und sie wusste das

Es musste schon ein ebenso großes Wunder geschehen, damit sie das glaubt. Und genau das geschah.

Ria sah mich ungläubig an.

„Du reparierst Fahrräder? Ich dachte, du machst dir nicht gern die Hände schmutzig?“

„Ja, aber man kann sie ja waschen.“ Sie beließ es dabei und schien es körperlich noch nicht so recht zu glauben und dennoch tat sie es. Ich spürte es. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass ich sie belügen könnte. Schuldgefühle schlugen in meiner Magengegend um sich. Ich log sie an, doch was noch schlimmer war, ich verschwieg ihr eine Menge.

Die Wahrheit war, sie war nur ein Auftrag. Doch nicht für mich, sondern für die im Himmel. Und doch, durfte sie nie erfahren, was ich war.

Ich selbst wusste ja nicht mal, wer ich mal war.

„Ist mit dir alles okay? Du bist plötzlich so still“ fragte Ria mich besorgt.

„Ja, alles okay“ antwortete ich mit einem müden Lächeln. Normalerweise war ich gut im Lügen, doch all das, was in letzter Zeit geschah, nahm mich schwer mit. All die Lügen, Enttäuschungen und neuen Fragen, bei denen ich noch keine Möglichkeit der Lösung sah.

Ria stemmte ihre Hände an ihre Hüfte und sah mich streng an.

„Ich habe dir auch von meinen Problemen erzählt. Nun vertraue du mir und erzähl mir, was dich bedrückt.“

Oh Ria, wie gerne würde ich dies tun. Doch glaube ich der Himmel hätte was dagegen.

Ich atmete einmal tief durch, sammelte mich und log, dass sich die (im bildlichem Sinne) Balken bogen.

„Ich habe meinen Kaffee auf dem Buch verschüttet, das ich momentan lese. Du weißt ja, ich hasse Schmutz und nun muss ich mit dem hässlichen Fleck auf dem Einband leben. Immer wieder sehe ich nur diese..“ ich machte eine gut platzierte Pause „Schande.“

Sie schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben und tröstete mich. Doch leider traf der Trost nicht die richtige Stelle.

Wenn ich mit Ria zusammen war, musste ich konzentrierter sein. Keine Ablenkungen durch meine Probleme mehr. Irgendwann würde ich keine Ausreden mehr haben. Diese Ausrede war schon Grenzwertig. Zum Glück hatte sie noch was zu erledigen und wir verabschiedeten uns.

Wieder ging ich durch die dunkle Nacht. Die frische Nachtluft tat gut und half beim Nachdenken. Ich suchte mir einen ruhigen Platz, an dem keine Menschen vorbeikamen, und putzte meine Flügel.

Die Flügel der anderen Engel waren ziemlich ungepflegt, doch ich putzte sie regelmäßig. Ich könnte einfach nicht damit leben, wenn sie schmutzig wären. Mindestens dreimal in der Woche pflegte ich meinen ganzen Körper, doch ganz besonders die Flügel.

Wie bekomme ich nur raus, wer ich mal war? Ich könnte noch andere Engel davon überzeugen. Dann wären wir mehr. Doch woher soll ich wissen wem ich vertrauen kann? Die Antwort war eigentlich ziemlich einfach. Sie bestand aus einem Wort namens KEINEM.

Ich wischte diese Fragen beiseite. Erstmal musste ich mich darum kümmern, meine Tarnung zu bewahren. Dürfte nicht allzu schwer werden. Ein wenig Überzeugungskraft, ein paar kleine Wunder und ich hab den Job. Vielleicht werden sie mich ja feuern, wenn ich mich etwas ungeschickt anstelle? Dann hätte ich wenigstens Zeit, mir was vernünftiges einfallen zu lassen.

„Hm, Arzt“ murmelte ich und schüttelte kurz darauf den Kopf. Würde auffallen, wenn bei mir nie einer stirbt.

Am besten kümmere ich mich dann auch mal um eine Wohnung. Ich war schon mal in Rias Wohnung. Irgendwann wird sie bestimmt mal meine sehen wollen. Die es-ist-nicht-aufgeräumt-Ausrede wird nicht für immer funktionieren.

Ich sah hoch, und konnte die Sterne nicht ausmachen, doch ich wusste, dass sie da waren. Konnte ich mich wohl genauso wie sie vor dem Himmel verstecken?


	3. Flucht

Schon sechs Monate hörte ich nichts vom Himmel und sie bekamen nichts von mir zu hören. Ich hatte beschlossen, den Kontakt zu unterbrechen. Ich versuchte es wie die Sterne. Sie tauchten im hellen Licht der Stadt unter und ich tat dasselbe. Nur dass ich im Getümmel der Menschenmengen untergehe. Es war schön, mal nicht mit denen da Oben reden zu müssen.

Doch leider hatte ich noch immer den Job im Fahrradladen. Sie waren davon beeindruckt, dass wenn sie mal kurz nicht hinsahen alle Fehler am Rad behoben waren. Sie verstanden es nicht und versuchten nicht mal, ihr Hirn anzustrengen. Das Fahrrad war repariert und damit gaben sie sich zufrieden. Leider war auch ihre Toleranz sehr hoch. Egal wie häufig ich “aus versehen“ die Kleinteile fallen ließ, wie häufig ich die Luftpumpe verlegte oder ihnen keinen Zucker in den Kaffee machte, sie verziehen mir alles.

Ich hatte es mir einfacher vorgestellt, doch Menschen waren schwer zu durchschauen. Sie waren nun mal weder Gut noch Böse sondern Menschlich. Sie kannten Strafe und Vergebung.

Der Himmel kannte auch Strafe und Vergebung, doch anders. Bei ihnen war es endgültig, während es sich bei den Menschen vermischen konnte.

Ich war glücklich mit Ria, doch wieder hatte sie Probleme. Man hatte ihr die Wohnung gekündigt und sie musste sich eine Neue suchen. Ich bot ihr an, bei mir zu wohnen, und sie nahm dankend an.

Dadurch musste ich natürlich lernen, mich menschlicher zu benehmen. Ich musste gelegentlich mal was essen und trinken. Dies tat ich nur sehr ungern. Ich hasste es. Doch das Schlafen war eigentlich ganz angenehm. Es war, wie wenn man seine Gedanken unkontrollierbar treiben ließ. Sie taten, was sie wollten, ohne dass man sie lenken könnte. Man dachte nicht über Probleme nach, man war Frei in seinen Träumen und meistens waren sie schön. Alles war möglich.

Doch in der Realität sollte ich schon recht bald erfahren, dass man dem Himmel nicht so schnell entkommen kann....

Es war wieder mal ein ganz normaler Tag im Fahrradladen, in dem ich arbeitete. Wieder “vergaß“ ich den Zucker in dem Kaffee meines Chefs und wieder verzieh er mir.

„Ich suche Adriel. Ich hörte, er arbeitet hier“ hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme nach mir fragen.

Scheiße, Toriel. Ich versuchte, mit schnellen Schritten das Klo aufzusuchen, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. Ich musste nachdenken, wie ich ihn loswerden konnte. Doch da riefen sie schon.

„Adriel, komm mal her. Hier ist wer für dich.“ Es war mein noch-Kollege Timos. Ich würde ihn dafür hassen, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre. Als Engel aber war mir vollkommen klar, dass er es nicht wissen konnte und ihn somit keine Schuld traf.

„Ich komme“ rief ich zurück ich und folgte meinem Gerufenen.

„Ja?“

„Adriel“ sagte das Fürstentum fröhlich mit einem strengen Unterton, den jedoch nur ich verstehen konnte. „Könnten wir vielleicht vor die Tür gehen? Es ist etwas persönlicher.“

„Natürlich“ antwortete ich widerwillig. Auch das nur für ihn hörbar.

Wir gingen vor die Tür und kaum waren wir draußen, fuhr er mich an.

„Ich weiß, was du vorhattest, Adriel. Du kannst dem Himmel nicht entkommen. Gib es auf.“

„Warum sollte ich?“ In dem Moment klang ich wie ein bockiger Teenager. „Warum sollte ich meine Freiheit aufgeben? Nenne mir einen vernünftigen Grund“ fügte ich mit Nachdruck hinzu.

„Weil sie dich umbringen...“

„Das ist mir egal. Lieber tot als weiterhin euch zu dienen.“

„Und Ria?“

Nun traf er den wunden Punkt. Nein, das würden sie nicht tun.

„Ihr würdet ihr nichts tun. Ihr seid Engel. Ihr könntet das gar nicht“ ich schaffte es zu sagen, ohne meine Unsicherheit zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Ich war nun mal ein ganz guter Schauspieler.

„Ihr nicht, aber weißt du noch, wie traurig sie war, also Marco starb?“

Er hat recht! Wie ein Blitz durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis. Ihr Körper würde diesen Verlust verkraften, doch ihr Geist, ihre Hoffnung, würden sterben. Ich durfte nicht sterben, ich durfte ihr das nicht antun. Selbst wenn ich den Himmel und ihre Engel hasste, war ich doch immer noch ihr Schutzengel und als solcher musste ich sie vor allem schützen und sie in den Himmel führen. Doch wenn sie ständig ihre Freunde verlor, würde sie irgendwann den Glauben verlieren und in der Hölle landen. Sie war es, die mich an den Himmel fesselte.

Warum hatte ich nicht schon früher daran gedacht? Ich war so ein Vollidiot.

„Es liegt an dir, wie du dich entscheidest“ er drehte sich um und fügte noch bevor er ging hinzu: „Triff die richtige Wahl.“

Noch einige Minuten stand ich alleine mit meinen Gedanken vor dem Laden. Jetzt hatten sie mich. Ich konnte nicht mehr fliehen. Ein Blick nach oben zeigte mir den grauen Himmel. Bald würde es regnen.

Irgendwo gab es einen Weg. Den gab es immer. Ich musste ihn nur finden. So wie der Regen beginnen würde, würde er auch irgendwann enden. Meine Gefangenschaft hatte schon vor Jahrhunderten begonnen, nun hatte ich ich sie erkannt und irgendwann würde sie auch enden. Ich musste nur den Weg finden, der am wenigsten Schaden anrichtete.

Doch schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass der richtige Weg nicht von mir gefunden würde, sondern dass er mich finden sollte. Genauer gesagt erst in ein paar Jahren. Doch für einen Engel ist das nichts.

Und für die Freiheit lohnt es sich zu warten.

Ria und ich waren gerade in der Stadt unterwegs, als ich es spürte. Es war Böse. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wo es war, doch wusste ich, dass es hier in der Nähe sein musste. Körperlos schlich es sich an.

Durch ein Wunder nur für sie hörbar, sagte ich sie solle schon mal vorgehen. Ich lies ihr eine Illusion meines Körpers, und zog mich körperlos in eine Nische der Zeit. Den Dämon zog ich mit mir. Erschrocken und mit einem Schmerzensschrei drehte der Dämon sich um.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du ihr was antust, Dämon“ stellte ich streng klar und zeigte meine Flügel, um dem Gesprochenem Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es war tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass ich sie vor dem Bösen schützen musste. Erst jetzt konnte ich ihn mir genauer ansehen und erkannte ihn. Die geistige Gestalt, in der er dort stand. Ich erkannte Marco!

Schon häufig hatte Ria mir Bilder von ihm gezeigt, doch warum erschien er in dieser Gestalt? Ist es ein Zufall, dass der erste Dämon, der ihr zu nahe kam, Marcos dämonische Reinkarnation war? Kam er unbewusst wieder zu seiner besten Freundin?

„Vor allem DU nicht.“

„Was?“ gab er verwirrt zurück. Ich sah in die Richtung, in die Ria davonging. Ich musste unbedingt herausfinden, warum er hier war und ob er sich erinnerte.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht? Du hast mich geschickt deine Freundin in den Himmel zu geleiten. Ich bin ein Schutzengel. Wir kommen nur, wenn sich eine andere Seele es sich vom ganzen Herzen wünscht.“

„Hä?“ hörte sich so an, als wüsste er es nicht. War dies der Ausweg aus dem Himmel? War er mein Verbündeter?

„Ich habe mir niemals etwas gewünscht. Ich bin ein Dämon und diese Sterbliche sehe ich nun zum ersten Mal und selbst wenn ich sie kennen würde, würde ich mir nichts für einen Sterblichen wünschen.“ Ja, er ist einer. Ich hörte seine Unsicherheit. Er wird drüber nachdenken. So wie ich es damals tat. Ich musste ihn nur noch zum Nachdenken bringen, ihm die Zweifel einpflanzen. Und nun sollten die da Oben nochmal sagen, das könnten nur Dämonen.

„Es war deine menschliche Seele. Sie hieß Marco.“

„Was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn? Ich war schon immer ein Dämon.“ Die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme wuchs. Er versuchte so zu tun, als würde er mir nicht glauben, doch ich hatte ihn schon längst durchschaut. Je mehr Fragen ich ihm geben würde, desto schneller würde er mein Partner sein.

„Glaubst du?“ fragte ich und ließ es eine Zeit lang wirken. „Nun gut, wenn du meinst. Nur lass sie in Ruhe. Ich werde dir nichts tun, da sie dich noch immer mag.“ Ich verschwand. Fürs Erste konnte ich nichts weiter tun.

Mit einem Lächeln ging ich zu Ria.

Er wird kommen.

Eine Woche später war es dann soweit. Ich spürte ihn. Darauf hatte ich gewartet. Ich legte mich in mein Bett und tat so, als würde ich schlafen. In Wirklichkeit verließ ich meinen Körper, um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können.

Ich stellte mich hinter ihn. Erstaunlich, dass er mich nicht bemerkte.

„Du suchst mich?“ fragte ich mit freundlicher Stimme. Er erschrak mal wieder. Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Es war ein Lächeln, das freundlich wirkte, in Wahrheit aber meine Freude symbolisierte, mit der ich diesen jungen Dämon erschreckte.

„Äh“ antwortete er, wenn man es denn so nennen kann. Offenbar hatte er sich nicht für das Treffen vorbereitet. Langsam fragte ich mich, ob er wirklich der richtige Partner wäre. Andererseits, wie viele Dämonen, die nicht typisch Dämon sind, würden mir wohl noch über den Weg laufen?

„Nein? Nun gut. Dann verschwinde“ testete ich ihn. Ich musste wissen, wie ernst es ihm war.

„WARTE!“ Mit diesem simplen Wort hatte er den ersten Teil des Testes bestanden. Ich blieb stehen, wollte noch mehr von ihm hören.

„Was meintest du damit, dass ich es mir wünschte?“ Fragte er. Ich entschied, dass es Zeit war ihm ein paar Antworten zu geben. Langsam und zur rechten Zeit, musste ich ihn mit Fragen und Antworten füttern. Sonst hinterfragt er mich und verliert das Interesse.

„Du warst ein Mensch, bevor du zum Dämon wurdest. Dein letzter Wunsch war es, Ria, deine beste Freundin, vor dem Höllenfeuer zu bewahren“ antwortete ich und sah zu den Sternen hoch. Noch eine weitere Antwort kam über meine Lippen.

„Es ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich leite sie in den Himmel.“ Er war offensichtlich verwirrt und setzte sich auf einer der Bänke.

„Du meinst also, wir waren mal Menschen? Warum erinnere ich mich dann nicht daran? Was haben sie mit uns gemacht?“

„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich bin ein Engel. Ich weiß nicht was da Unten vor sich geht.“

Seine Zweifel an der Hölle wuchsen. Er hatte den Test bestanden. Ich sah ihm an, dass auch seine Vorstellungen Risse bekamen und sie nur noch darauf warteten, von mir niedergerissen zu werden.

„Aber nicht alle waren mal menschlich. Einige von uns waren schon immer Übernatürlich“ sagte ich und näherte mich ihm. Nur er sollte das Nächste hören. Ich war mir zwar ziemlich sicher, dass kein anderer zuhört, doch sollte er wissen, dass das Thema streng verboten ist.

„Einige von uns haben sogar einen freien Willen. Doch nur wenige trauen es sich, davon Gebrauch zu machen. Kennst du die Geschichte von dem Engel Erziraphael?“ Flüsterte ich und hoffte, dass in der Hölle von Crowley erzählt wird. Es würde nicht schaden, ihm klar zu machen, dass es möglich war, frei zu sein.

Erstaunt schüttelte er den Kopf. Ich sah mich nervös um, nicht aus Angst, sondern aus taktischen Gründen. Ich musste verhindern, dass er es irgendjemanden dort Unten erzählte.

„Im Himmel ist es verboten, über ihn zu reden. Er hat den Himmel verraten und sich mit einem Dämon verbündet.“ An seiner Reaktion erkannte ich, dass ihm die Geschichte bekannt vorkam. Er hatte also schon mal von Crowley gehört. Das war gut. Es machte es leichter, ihn als Verbündeten zu gewinnen.

„Danke, dass du mir diese Frage beantwortest hast...“ er suchte in seinem Kopf wohl nach meinem Namen, konnte ihn aber nicht finden. Fiel ihm etwa jetzt erst auf, dass er die ganze Zeit mit einem Fremden sprach? Ich entschloss mich, ihm eine weitere Antwort zu geben.

„Adriel,“ nun kannte er meinen, jetzt brauchte ich den seinen: „und du?

„Rotar.“ Verlegen sah er zu Boden. Fühlte er sich nicht wohl? Hatte ich ihn falsch eingeschätzt? Die Zeit würde es zeigen.

„Es wird hell“ langsam musste ich ihn loswerden. Ria würde gleich aufwachen und ich müsste es ebenfalls.

„Wir sollten uns trennen und nie wieder sehen. Wir dürfen nicht miteinander reden.“ Ein weiterer Test zum Abschied. Was würde er antworten?

„Warum hast du es dann getan?“ Er hatte diese Frage gestellt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Es war genau die Antwort, die ich wollte. Sie zeigte, dass er es ernst meinte, dass er dazu bereit war, die Regeln zu brechen, dass er all das hinterfragte. Doch genauso konnte es auch bedeuten, dass er mich durchschaut hatte.

„Ich, äh“ nicht häufig kam es vor, dass ich verlegen war und keine Antwort parat hatte. Dies war einer dieser seltenen Momente. Ich durfte nur nicht das Falsche sagen und das Falsche wäre eine Lüge, also musste ich einen Teil der Wahrheit erzählen.

„Ich sah wie Ria ihr Leben lebt. Die Menschen sind frei. Sie können tun und lassen was sie wollen“ nun sah ich ihm fest in die Augen „sie sind weder gut noch böse. Weißt du was das bedeutet?“

Er schüttelte nur fragend den Kopf.

„Wir wurden nur dazu geschaffen zu dienen. Wir sollen sie führen und machen sie damit vollkommen verrückt. Viele Kriege sind dadurch entstanden. Viele mussten sterben, weil Himmel und Hölle sich einmischten. Doch warum?“ antwortete ich ihm und ließ ihn einen Moment lang überlegen. Langsam schien er es zu verstehen.

„Wenn wir etwas mehr wie die Menschen wären, könnten auch wir ein besseres Leben führen. Doch es ist unsere Natur und Treue, die uns ein freies Leben verwehrt. Wir sind nichts weiter als Sklaven.“

„Und die Menschen?“ fragte er.

„Könnten ohne himmlische und höllische Einflüsse leben. Himmel und Hölle müssen Frieden schließen.“ Traurig starrte ich zu Boden. Nun erst verstand ich, was ich gerade tat. Es war dasselbe.

Ich versuchte, Rotar als mein Werkzeug zu nutzen. Doch war die Freiheit das wert?

Ich musste versuchen, alles wieder gut zu machen, ihm mitzuteilen, dass es nicht möglich ist, dass er sich nicht opfern soll.

„Doch das ist leider Unmöglich.“

Ich wandte mich von ihm ab, konnte einfach nicht mehr in das vertrauenswürdige Gesicht dieses Dämons blicken.

„Tschüss Rotar. Es war schön mit dir zu reden. Du bist anders als die anderen Dämonen.“

Ich ging ohne nochmal zurück zu blicken.

„Du auch, Adriel“ rief er mir nach.


	4. Zweifel

Ich kehrte in meinen Körper zurück. Was hatte ich nur getan?

Jahrhunderte hatte ich damit verbracht, ein guter Schutzengel zu sein. Ich hatte es geliebt, jemanden schützen zu können. Doch der Himmel verschweigt uns einfach zu viel. Wie sollte ich für jemanden arbeiten, dem ich nicht vertrauen konnte und der uns anscheinend auch nicht voll vertraute?

Freiheit. Es war nur ein Wort, doch bedeutet es etwas so Schönes. Doch sollte ich dafür wirklich die Methoden der Dämonen nutzen?

Ich will kein Dämon sein. Ich will einfach nichts Böses tun, doch gerade habe ich es getan und ich war auch noch stolz darauf.

Ich dachte an die Worte Toriels zurück.

„Du bist mein bester Schutzengel“ hatte er damals gesagt.

Nein, das bin ich nicht. Ich bin überhaupt kein guter Engel.

„Ein guter Dämon, ja, das wäre ich“ murmelte ich bitter zu mir selbst, während ich die Decke über mir betrachtete. Vielleicht sollte ich die Decke schwarz streichen und mit zahllosen Lichtpunkten verzieren?

Immer, wenn ich über irgendwas nachdachte, haben mir die Sterne geholfen. Doch in dieser verdammten Stadt sah man sie viel zu selten.

Ob ich wohl mal den Strom lahmlegen sollte?

Im Nachhinein schämte ich mich für diesen Gedanken.

Wie oft hatte ich wohl schon die Gedanken eines Dämons? Wie oft hatte ich wie einer gehandelt?Wie oft hatte ich es einfach nicht bemerkt? War meine menschliche Seele auch so ein Arschloch gewesen?

Ich musste mich ablenken. Kurz sah ich auf die Uhr. Gleich müsste ich Ria wecken. Sie hatte Probleme wach zu werden, selbst mit Wecker.

Ich ging in die Küche. Dort machte ich ihr Frühstück und einen Kaffee. Dieses Mal nutzte ich kein Wunder. Ich machte es, wie ein Mensch es tun würde. Das machte ich nur selten. Nur wenn sie gerade anwesend und wach war. Doch jetzt hoffte ich, mich damit ein wenig ablenken zu können.

Als alles fertig war, ging ich zu ihr und weckte sie. Um dies zu tun, nutzte ich aber wieder ein Wunder. Anders wäre es wohl auch nicht gegangen.

Nun saßen wir uns gegenüber. Ich hatte ihr erzählt, dass ich schon gegessen hatte.

Wieder war ich im Gedanken bei Rotar. War es schlecht, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen?

Eigentlich nicht. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Doch meine Absicht, mit der ich es tat, war schlecht. Jetzt würde ich ihn nicht mehr manipulieren. Doch habe ich es schon getan. Wie wird er sich wohl entscheiden und könnte ich ihm als Partner überhaupt noch dienen?

„Adriel?“ Rias Stimme zog mich aus meinen Gedanken. Wie oft hatte sie mich wohl schon angesprochen?

„Ja?“

Besorgt sah sie mich an.  
„Ich gehe jetzt, kommst du?“ Sie stand schon an der Tür. Wir mussten ein Stück weit in dieselbe Richtung und so gingen wir den Teil immer gemeinsam.

„Ja, ich komme“ ich erhob mich und ging zu ihr.

Zum Glück fragte sie nicht, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ich hatte im Moment keine Lust zu lügen und es ihr erzählen durfte ich nicht.

Noch einige Monate bekam ich diese Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf. Doch dann spürte ich wieder Rotar. Warum ist er wieder hier? Will er frei sein? Hatte er noch mehr fragen?

Gerne hätte ich mit ihm geredet, doch konnte ich das noch, nach alldem, was ich mit ihm vorhatte?

„Adriel?“ Die Stimme kam aus Rias Zimmer. Ich öffnete die Tür ein wenig. Gerade genug, um hineinsehen zu können. Er bemerkte es gar nicht.

„Okay. Wenn du nicht hier bist, kann ich mir ja mal ein kleines Feuer machen. Wie wärs da!“

Der Dämon ging auf Ria zu. Wollte er sie etwa verbrennen?

Ich stieß die Tür auf und stellte mich vor ihn.

„ROTAR, NEIN!“

„Bist also doch da?“ Er sagte es mit einem breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Komm mit und sei leise. Sonst wacht sie noch auf“ sagte ich und führte ihn hinaus auf die Straße.

Wach werden würde Ria mit Sicherheit nicht, doch wollte ich kein Risiko eingehen.

„Sei froh, dass sie so einen festen Schlaf hat. Hätte Probleme gegeben, wenn sie wach geworden wäre. Also, was willst du? Ich sagte doch, wir dürfen nicht mehr miteinander reden.“

„Und von Freiheit“ fügte der Dämon hinzu. Er wollte also wirklich frei sein?

Er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und sagte: „Wir können fliehen. Ich habe einen Plan. Komm mit mir.“ Er strahlte, war voller Hoffnung und grenzenlosem Optimismus. Lange konnte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Und ich hatte dieses Kind getäuscht. Ja, er war ein Dämon, doch sein Wesen passte mehr zu dem eines Kindes, das nur das Gute in der Welt sehen konnte.

„Nun ja, also“ ich suchte nach den passenden Worten und fand sie schließlich: „Nein. Ich kann nicht.“ In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich so schlecht. Seine Augen brannten sich in mein Inneres. Genau das war es, was ich wollte. Doch ich konnte hier nicht weg. Wenn die da Oben erfuhren, dass ich mit einem Dämon zusammenarbeitete, würde ich sterben und Ria würde wieder alleine sein.

„Warum nicht? Du meintest doch, die Menschen seien glücklich mit ihrer Freiheit“ fragte Rotar.

„Sind sie auch. Aber wir sind keine Sterblichen. Ich glaube du hattest mich damals falsch verstanden. Alle Dämonen und Engel müssten mitmachen“ als ich dies sagte, konnte ich ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Es war nicht der wahre Grund. Wieder log ich ihn an.

„Doch das ist unmöglich“ fügte ich hinzu. Ich wollte ihm mit diesen Worten klar machen, dass es nicht leicht ist. Doch glaubte ich, er verstand dies nicht.

„Aber, du hattest doch von Erziraphael erzählt?“ Ich hörte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme.

„Ja, aber der hatte den Mut, seinen freien Willen zu nutzen. Doch genau wie alle anderen Engel habe ich nicht den Mut dazu. Sie würden uns töten.“ Es war nur eine Ausrede, doch auch sie vermochte ihn nicht umzustimmen.

„Es tut mir leid, Rotar“ diese Entschuldigung war für alles, besonders für das Unausgesprochene.

„Na schön. Ich werde dennoch gehen. An einem Ort namens London werde ich nach ihm suchen.“

Er meinte es ernst. Sollte ich ihn stoppen? Nein. Er kann selbst Entscheidungen treffen und er hat sich für diesen Weg entschieden.

„Nach Erziraphael?“ Fragte ich.

„Ja. Vielleicht kann er mir einige Antworten geben.“

Offenbar hoffte er, dass ich nun doch mit ihm käme, doch noch immer konnte ich dies nicht.

„Das ist also dein Plan? Ich wünsche dir viel Glück.“

„Na gut. Sobald ich Antworten habe, komme ich zurück. Vielleicht können wir diesen ganzen Mist beenden.“

Wieder war da dieser grenzenlose Optimismus.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Wie schon gesagt, es ist unmöglich“ versuchte ich ihn etwas zu dämpfen. Doch er lächelte nur.

„Dann mache ich das Unmögliche möglich“ mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Noch nie bin ich einem solchen Optimisten begegnet. Und in meinem Job habe ich schon viele Persönlichkeiten kennen gelernt.  
Ein wenig von ihm färbte wohl auf mich ab. Ich vertraute ihm so sehr, wie er mir vertraute.

Doch fragte ich mich, wie er den Engel finden wollte. London war weit entfernt und zudem ein großer Ort. Ich würde ihm helfen, das war ich ihm schuldig.

Und so traf ich ihn in der nächsten Nacht wieder. Er bemerkte mich nicht und so erschreckte ich ihn mal wieder.

„Rotar. Wie ich sehe, hast du Probleme damit, London zu finden?“

„Adriel, wo kommst du denn her?“

Ich winkte ab. „Ist nicht so wichtig. Ein letztes Mal werde ich dir helfen. Treff mich am Morgen am Hauptbahnhof.“

Er nickte.

Als ich das Bahnhofsgebäude betrat, konnte ich bereits das Chaos hören. Anscheinend hatte Rotar irgendwas angestellt. Ich beschloss, ihn nicht danach zu fragen.

Grinsend sah ich ihn in der Gegend rumstehen. Ich stellte mich hinter ihn und beobachtete. Also ein guter Dämon war er nicht. Er bemerkte es nicht mal, wenn ein Engel hinter ihm stand.

Hoffentlich wollen Himmel und Hölle nicht noch mal Krieg. Rotar wäre vermutlich der erste Tote.

„Bist du bereit?“ fragte ich ihn.

Und wieder erschrak ein Dämon vor einem Engel.

„Wofür?“ tat er nur so, oder wusste er wirklich nicht, was wir jetzt machen würden?

„Du wolltest doch nach London. Ich zeig dir den Weg.“ Noch bevor ich zuende gesprochen hatte, ging ich auch schon los. Wir stiegen in einen Zug nach Frankfurt. Ich hatte das Buch mitgenommen, das Ria und ich momentan lasen. Es war genauso langweilig, wie alle anderen auch. Doch musste ich es für sie lesen. Langsam glaubte ich, das Kennenlernen in der Bibliothek war doch keine so gute Idee gewesen.

Im Gedanken war ich jedoch ganz woanders.

Ich saß in einem Zug nach Frankfurt und brachte Ria gerade ordentlich in Gefahr. Ein Dämon, der sich wie ein kleines Kind aufführt, saß neben mir und könnte in jedem Moment Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Und das Schlimmste daran: Ich saß mittendrin.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Rotar offensichtlich nach etwas suchte. Wahrscheinlich ein Opfer für seine Streiche. Unauffällig stieß ich ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht? Das macht Spaß“ fragte er.

„Und ist auffällig. Mach jetzt keinen Scheiß sonst erfahren die da Unten noch, dass du hier bist.“

Ich hoffte, dass diese Ermahnung reichen würde. Im Moment würde ich nur ungern ein Chaos entschärfen müssen.

„Was liest du da eigentlich?“ fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Ein Buch“ antwortete ich knapp.

„Und worum geht es?“

„Um Menschen, die sich gegenseitig abschlachten.“

„Engel lesen über Menschen, die sich abschlachten? Das ist aber nicht nett.“

In meinem Leben als Engel bin ich schon vielen Dämonen begegnet, doch er ist eindeutig der nervigste.

„Ich lese es nicht aus Spaß, sondern um meine Tarnung zu bewahren. Die Menschen lassen sich ziemlich viel Scheiße einfallen.“ (Beispielsweise Gerichte. Landet doch sowieso alles im selben Magen, warum alles vermischen?) fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu.

„Du kennst dich mit Menschen aus, hab ich recht?“

„Ich lebe schon etwas länger unter ihnen.“

Wieder schwiegen wir eine Weile, doch der Dämon musste die schöne Stille wieder mal unterbrechen.

„Können wir nicht irgendwann auch so leben?“ Ich muss zugeben, diese Frage erstaunte mich.

Damals wollte ich ihn als Werkzeug benutzen, um freizukommen. Jetzt stellte der Dämon jedoch klar, dass er mich wohl nicht nur als seinen Verbündeten haben möchte, sondern als Freund.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte, also antwortete ich mit einem:

„Vielleicht.“

Diese Frage hatte das Eis gebrochen. Die restliche Fahrt über redeten wir über Menschen.

Und auch hier muss ich zugeben, es bereitete mir Freude mit ihm zu reden.

Schließlich kamen wir in Frankfurt an und ich suchte mit meinem Handy den richtigen Weg. Rotar sah den kleinen Kasten mit großen Augen an, als sei es ein magisches Werkzeug. Werkzeug ja, doch magisch? Wohl eher nicht.

Aber dazu sagte ich nichts. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich es ihm am besten erklärt hätte und auch die Lust dazu fehlte. Zum Glück fragte er auch nicht nach, sondern ließ mich machen.

Als wir dann endlich am Flughafen ankamen, zeigte ich ihm das Flugzeug, das nach London fliegen würde.

„Mit dem kommst du nach London. Verhalte dich unauffällig; das bedeutet: Keine Streiche!“

Er nickte, doch ich glaubte nicht daran, dass er dies wirklich ernst meinte.

Zum Abschied reichte ich ihm noch meine Hand.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Viel Glück, Rotar.“

„Danke Adriel. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft. Ich verspreche, dir alles zu erzählen, was ich erfahren werde.“

Ich ging und hoffte, dass der Abschied nicht für immer sein würde.


	5. Endlich frei?

Auf der Zugfahrt zurück nach Kassel dachte ich an Rotar. War es richtig, ihn alleine gehen zu lassen? London war eine große Stadt. Er würde sich dort auf jeden Fall verlaufen. Doch wäre ich mitgegangen, hätte ich Ria noch mehr in Gefahr gebracht. Andererseits war es nun Rotar, der in Gefahr war. Ich war so ein schlechter Schutzengel. Zwei Wesen waren nun wegen mir in Gefahr.

Meine Aufgabe bestand eigentlich darin, Leute zu schützen, doch gerade tat ich das Gegenteil.

Warum musste ich den Himmel nur infrage stellen?

Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Ich habe die Dinge ins Rollen gebracht und jetzt musste es auch beendet werden.

Doch wie stelle ich das an und verhindere dabei größere Schäden? War beides überhaupt gleichzeitig möglich?

Wochen vergingen und Rotar kam nicht zurück. Würde er es überhaupt jemals? War er vielleicht schon tot?

Ria bemerkte immer wieder meine Niedergeschlagenheit. Doch nie gab ich ihr eine Antwort. Gerne hätte ich es ihr erzählt, doch war sie nun mal ein Mensch. Sie durfte nichts davon wissen.

Immer noch ist mir nichts eingefallen, wie ich das alles hier beenden könnte.

Irgendwo muss es doch einen Weg geben? Den gab es doch immer.

Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten, als ich es schon tat.

Ich habe Ria belogen, habe Rotar möglicherweise in den Tod geschickt, beide in Gefahr gebracht, den Himmel und Gott hinterfragt, mich wie ein Dämon verhalten und wofür das Alles? Für Freiheit, die für mich nicht vorgesehen ist?

Ich hätte mein Leben weiter als Engel verbringen können. Doch wählte ich den Weg des freien Willens...

Aber, es war auch so schön. Ich hatte die Freiheit gekostet und wollte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Doch gleicht dieser Grund all das Schlechte aus?

Ich sah hoch zum Sichelmond. Die Sterne versteckten sich wieder im Licht der Stadt. Nur einige wenige konnte man am schwarzem Himmel erspähen.

Es waren die, die am hellsten leuchteten. Die, die den Mut dazu aufbrachten, sich zu zeigen. Die, die sich dem zerstörerischen Licht entgegenstellten und es schafften, sich zu bewähren.

Ich will es wie sie tun. Ich will mich bewähren. ICH WILL ALLES VERÄNDERN!

Entschlossen stand ich auf und schwor dem Mond und den Sternen, dass ich keinen Rückzieher machen würde. Selbst, wenn ich dabei sterben sollte.

Vielleicht würde ich dort ja Freiheit erlangen?

Das Letzte, was Ria von mir bekam, war eine Nachricht. Mehr Zeit hatte ich nicht.

Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto verrückter erschien mir mein Plan und desto eher gab ich ihn auf. Doch das werde ich nicht tun.

Ich sagte denen da Oben, ich hätte eine wichtige Information für sie. Das hatte ich schon öfters getan. Doch war ich damals noch treu dem Himmel ergeben. Sie glaubten mir. Offenbar hatte Toriel ihnen wirklich nichts erzählt.

Ich stand in der dunklen und leeren Kirche und wartete auf meine Gäste.

Eingeladen waren Toriel, zwei weitere Fürstentümer und einige Schutzengel.

Endlich kamen sie. Ich sagte ihnen sie sollten sich doch ruhig setzten. Der Vortrag würde etwas länger dauern.

Außer Toriel und den anderen Fürstentümern, waren noch 13 Schutzengel anwesend.

Alle Anwesenden setzten sich. Nur ich blieb vorne stehen, breitete meine Arme aus und verkündete:

„Ich freue mich, euch alle hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich lebte nun schon einige Zeit bei Ria, meinem momentanem Auftrag, und konnte von ihr einiges lernen. Vieles von dem könnte nützlich für uns sein.“ Kurz sah ich in die fragenden Gesichter. Sie hörten mir gespannt zu.

„Nützlich, was den Krieg gegen die Dämonen angeht. Auch wenn es das letzte Mal nicht geklappt haben sollte, werden wir den nächsten Kampf für uns entscheiden können, wenn wir die Sterblichen etwas mehr beobachten und von ihnen lernen. Glaubt mir, ihr getreuen Engel, niemals würden die Gestalten der Hölle mit sowas rechnen...“

„Die Waffen der Menschen, richten bei Dämonen keinen Schaden an. Wir würden sie höchstens entkörpern“ gab Toriel zu bedenken und das zustimmende Gemurmel der anderen Engel lag in der Luft.

„Keine materielle Waffe“ warf ich ein und die Engel verstummten. Sie alle warteten auf meine nächsten Worte. Fest hingen sie an meinen Lippen. Jetzt war der entscheidende Moment gekommen.

Meine nächsten Worte werden auch meine Letzten sein.

„Es ist ein Wort, das menschlicher kaum sein könnte. Weder Engel, noch Dämon kennen es. Doch wenn wir es lernen, wird es keinen Krieg mehr brauchen.

Das Wort, das alles verändert lautet“ tief holte ich Luft, wollte das sie es alle verstehen und es nie mehr vergessen.

„VERSÖHNUNG!“ Geschockt sahen die Engel zu mir hoch. Als hätte ich gerade Satan gepriesen, bohrten sich geschockte und böse Blicke in mich. Schnell musste ich es zu Ende bringen, bevor ich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben würde.

„Ich habe einen Dämon getroffen. Er ist nicht anders als wir es sind. Er befolgt nur Befehle, WIE WIR ES TUN. Wir ALLE haben einen freien Willen. Der freie Wille ist es, der uns sowohl in die Freiheit, als auch in den Frieden führen wird. Einige von uns waren mal Menschen. Wir waren frei. Doch SIE haben uns den genommen. Für SIE sind wir nichts weiter als Sklaven. SIE belügen euch.

FOLGT MIR UND ICH VERSPRECHE EUCH DIE FREIHEIT UND DEN FRIEDEN!“

Immer noch starrten sie mich geschockt an, konnten nicht glauben, was sie gerade gehört hatten.

Ich sah in Toriels Gesicht das blanke Entsetzten. Doch nun hatte er die Kontrolle seines Körpers wiedererlangt und er stand auf. Könnten Blicke töten, wäre die halbe Weltbevölkerung wohl in diesem Moment tot umgefallen.

„VERSCHWINDET, SOFORT. UND WEHE IHR ERZÄHLT WAS HIER PASSIERT IST.“

Ein dämonisches Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Keiner wird sich mir anschließen. Doch war das auch nicht das Ziel.

Sie konnten nicht einfach ohne guten Grund 13 Zeugen töten. Es wird sich dort Oben irgendwann verbreiten. Mehr und mehr Engel werden nachdenken und vielleicht den Weg der Freiheit wählen.

Die Schutzengel machten sich auf den Weg, während die drei Fürstentümer blieben.

Wütend stapfte Toriel auf mich zu. Er schlug mich.

„WAS GRINST DU SO BLÖD?“ brüllte er mich an, doch mein Grinsen blieb wo es war.

Ich wurde auf den Boden geschleudert. Lag nun zu seinen Füßen. Doch ich lachte nur.

„Das habt ihr verdient, ihr Bestien des Himmels“ flüsterte ich.

„KLAPPE“ wieder und wieder trat er mir in die Seite. Mein Körper spürte den Schmerz. Doch ich wusste, dass es bald vorbei sein würde. Grinsend und lachend lag ich dort auf dem geweihten Boden. Doch auch eine Träne löste sich.

Es tut mir Leid, Ria.

Es war ungefähr eine Stunde vergangen und die Fürstentümer überlegten immer noch, was sie mit mir anstellen würden. Würden sie mich noch foltern? Es war mir egal.

Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht.

Gefesselt kniete ich auf dem Boden der Kirche und mein Blick war starr nach unten gerichtet.

Nun war auch mir das Grinsen vergangen. Doch die Tränen liefen weiter.

In meinen Gedanken sah ich Ria und Rotar. Beide, wie sie glücklich lachten. Sie beide waren immer so Optimistisch. Nur ich, war es nicht.

Die schlimmste Folter, die sie mir antun konnten, war mich weiter meinen Gedanken zu überlassen.

Ria, Rotar...

Bitte, verzeiht mir.

Nun kamen sie näher, standen um mich herum.

„Hast du noch was zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?“ fragte Toriel.

„Wessen werde ich hier angeklagt? Mein Wille war ein besseres Leben für uns alle. Für Himmel UND Hölle.“ Offenbar war Toriel über diese Antwort nicht sehr erfreut.

„Das weißt du doch, Ketzerei.“ Nochmal trat er mich.

„Mein Weg ist der freie Wille. Er führt mich. Und die kurze Zeit, die er mich begleitete, war die Schönste meines Lebens...“

„HALT DIE KLAPPE!“

„Er ist mein Herr. Er ist meine Wahl. Er ist mein Mond. Und ich bin sein hellster Stern.“

„KLAPPE!“ Er schlug mich erneut und ich verstummte. Wimmernd starrte ich zu Boden. Meine Tränen bildeten bereits eine kleine Pfütze.

„Und dich habe ich meinen besten Schutzengel genannt.“ Voller Verachtung sprach er diese Worte. Um zu zeigen, was er von mir hielt spuckte er mich an.

Wieder glitten meine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit.

Toriel. Er war der Engel, der mir so oft half. Von dem ich so viel lernte. Der mich aufnahm.

Er war einer der wenigen Engel, denen ich vertraute.

Ich habe mich getäuscht.

Ein plötzliches Krachen ließ alle Anwesenden zur Tür blicken. Eine Gestalt flog herein und landete kurz darauf mit der Schnauze voraus auf dem Boden. Schnell rappelte die Gestalt sich auf. In seinem Gesicht sah man den Schmerz, der ihm der geweihte Boden brachte.

„Adriel!“ Das fröhliche Rufen schien hier vollkommen fehl am Platz. Und das war es eigentlich auch. Doch es war eben jene optimistische Fröhlichkeit, mit der Rotar fast alles anging.

Nun betrat auch Ria die Kirche. Sie verkörperte die Verwirrung, die hier im Raum stand.

„Was passiert hier?“ Sie holte ihr Handy hervor und wählte eine Nummer.

„Wenn ich jetzt nicht sofort eine Antwort erhalte, werde ich die Polizei rufen!“

Rotar, Ria...

Sind sie für mich gekommen? Warum?

Wenn sie wüssten was ich getan habe, würden sie dann auch hier stehen?

Nein. Innerlicher Schmerz, stärker als die meiner Gedanken breitete sich in mir aus.

Einer der Engel schnippte mit den Fingern und das Handy fing in ihrer Hand an, zu glühen.

Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht ließ sie ihr Handy fallen.

Besorgt sah ich sie an.

„Bitte lasst sie gehen. Sie ist nur ein unschuldiger Mensch“ flehte ich mit dem Wissen, dass es nichts bringen würde.

„Sie hat sich mit einem Dämon eingelassen. Das macht sie schuldig“ antwortete Toriel.

Ich sah wie Ria ihre Hand mit ihrer Luft kühlen wollte, sah ihren Schmerz und ihr Angst.

Viele glaubten, Engel könnten nicht töten. Doch das stimmte nicht.

Erzürne niemals einen Engel, sie können dich ohne Gnade töten.

Ich sah wie Rotar nachdachte, konnte schon förmlich die Rauchschwaden aufsteigen sehen.

„Warum lasst ihr den verräterischen Engel nicht einfach gehen? Wenn ihr ihn mitnehmen würdet, würde er doch nur noch mehr überzeugen“ wieder klang die Stimme des Dämons so unschuldig, wie die eines Kleinkindes. Wie machte er das nur? Wie behielt er selbst in den schlechtesten Momenten den Glauben daran, dass schon alles gut gehen wird?

Und warum schaffte ich es nicht, ihm zu vertrauen? Ich wusste, dass er versucht mich zu retten. Doch kann ich einfach nicht an den Erfolg glauben.

„Ich könnte ihn für euch in die Hölle bringen. Ich habe gehört Engel mögen kein Höllenfeuer.“

In diesem Moment hoffte ich, dass dies nicht sein bester Plan war. Wobei, wahrscheinlich hatte er überhaupt keinen.

Die Fürstentümer fingen an zu lachen.

Toriel trat vor, bereit ihn zu verspotten.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir dir das glauben? Wir wissen, dass ihr beide euch angefreundet habt. Ihr werdet beide Sterben.“

Er machte eine Handbewegung und Rotar wurde aus der Tür gestoßen. Ria blieb drin und sah erschrocken zu, wie die Tür sich mit einem Knallen schloss. Einen kurzen Moment war nur das wütende Klopfen Rotars zu hören.

Einer der Fürstentümer ging auf Ria zu und zerrte sie hinter sich her. Neben mir drückten sie sie auf den Boden und fesselten sie ebenfalls. Nach Hilfe suchend sah sie mich an. Lange hielt ich ihrem Blick nicht stand.

Nun würde auch sie sterben. Und es war alleine meine Schuld.  
Eine gute Sache hatte es schon. Wenn ich tot bin, kann ich niemandem mehr schaden.

Doch plötzlich erschien die Hoffnung selbst. Schwarze Flügel breiteten sich vor Ria und mir aus.

Rias Fesseln lockerten sich und sie begann sofort damit, meine zu lösen.

„Ihr solltet besser verschwinden“ sagte die Gestalt. Es war Rotar und die Stimme, mit der er dies sagte, war so ernst wie noch nie zuvor. In diesem Moment waren alle Zweifel an den Erfolg verschwunden. Sie wichen dem Funken den Rotar entzündete.

Er konnte es schaffen, uns zu retten.

„Gleich ist hier ordentlich die Hölle los.“ Diesen Worten folgte ein Blitz, ein Krachen und die Kirche stand in Flammen.

Schnell reagierte ich, holte meine Flügel hervor und schütze Ria vor den brennenden Teilen, die von der Decke herabfielen.

Die Engel waren offenbar geschockt und verwirrt, Sie flohen, doch war ich mir sicher, dass es nicht die Angst war, die sie fliehen ließ.

„Du Vollidiot“ brüllte ich ihn an. „Du bringst sie um und entkörperst uns!“

„Nicht wenn wir schnell von hier verschwinden“ antwortete Rotar. Seine Flügel verschwanden wieder, doch ließ ich sie draußen. Ich musste Ria weiterhin schützen.

Wir rannten zur Tür. Doch weder ein dämonisches noch ein himmlisches Wunder konnten sie öffnen.

Deshalb sind die Engel verschwunden. Sie wussten es und waren sich sicher, dass wir keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht haben. Ria würde sterben, Rotar würde entkörpert in der Hölle landen und für mich würde es genauso im Himmel enden.

Doch haben sie nicht alle Möglichkeiten bedacht.

„Brechen wir durch die Decke“ wieder erschienen die Flügel des Dämons. Doch ich hielt ihn zurück.

„Wenn wir das tun, richten wir da draußen ein großes Chaos an. Die Menschen sind nicht darauf vorbereitet.“

„Sonst stirbt sie. Vertrau mir.“

Wieder durchschaute ich ihn sofort. Er hatte gar keinen Plan und sagte dies nur, damit ich ihm folge. Lange überlegte ich.

„Nein, darum kümmere ich mich“ sagte ich und konnte spüren, dass Rotar insgeheim froh war, dass ich einen Plan hatte.

Ich sah nach oben und drückte Ria an mich.

„Halt dich fest und macht euch bereit“ befahl ich den beiden.

Nun war die Zeit gekommen, dass ich endlich mal das Richtige tat.

Ich flog voraus, mein Blick starr nach oben gerichtet. Ich spürte wie Ria sich an mir festklammerte.

„Ich bringe dich sicher hier raus“ versprach ich ihr leise.

Ich schrie, ersetze die Strahlen der Sonne durch die Finsternis. Wir brachen durch die Decke und kurz spürte ich meine Flügel brennen.

Kurz darauf landeten wir in einer leeren Gasse. Die Sonne kehrte zurück und ich heilte Rias Wunden. Unsere Flügel verschwanden und ich wusste , dass wir es geschafft haben.

„Du bist also mein Schutzengel und dieser Dämon war Marco?“ Rotar und ich haben Ria alles erzählt. Doch nach all dem werde ich ihr Gedächtnis löschen müssen.

„Ja. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir verheimlichen musste, doch hätte ich ordentlichen Ärger von denen da Oben erhalten“ betrübt sah ich zu Boden. „Und ich wollte nicht, dass du nochmal all das durchmachen musst. Die Trauer, die du verspürtest, als Marco starb.“

„Aber Marco ist doch hier?“ Verwirrt betrachtete sie Rotar.

„Nur seine Persönlichkeit. Er ist nicht der Marco, den du kanntest. Der ist im Höllenfeuer verbrannt“ antwortete ich ihr, sah zu Rotar und fügte hinzu: „bedauerlicherweise steht hier hauptsächlich die Seite des Vollidioten.“

Beleidigt drehte er sich weg.

„Immerhin habe ich mich nicht fast hinrichten lassen.“ Weder Ria noch ich achteten auf ihn.

„Und was macht ihr jetzt? Die werden es bestimmt nicht dabei belassen“ stellte Ria fest.

„Ich vermute, wir werden uns trennen. Sonst werden sie dir...“

„Das ist mir egal, Adriel. Du bist mein bester Freund. Bitte geh nicht.“ Fest sah sie mir in die Augen. Ich sah, dass sie es ernst meinte. Und ihre Angst, wieder ihren besten Freund zu verlieren.

„Sie hat recht, Adriel. Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen, jetzt, da wir endlich frei sind“ stimmte Rotar ihr zu.

Auch ich wollte nicht gehen. Doch konnte ich das Risiko eingehen, sie noch mehr in Gefahr zu bringen? Und würden sie es auch wollen, wenn sie wüssten, was ich tat?

„Na gut, aber sterbt mir nicht weg“ antwortete ich und sah nun zu Rotar. „Und du stell keinen Scheiß an.“

„Ich doch nicht“ antwortete er scheinheilig.

„Du müsstest aber all die Geschehnisse hier vergessen. Dass ich ein Engel und er ein Dämon ist. Es wäre eine Gefahr für uns drei.“ Ernst betrachtete ich sie.

„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass du nicht gehst.“

„Das tue ich.“ Ich lächelte und fügte hinzu: „Ich bringe sogar noch einen Vollidioten in unser Leben. Es wird nie Langweilig.“

Als wir zuhause ankamen, berührte ich Rias Stirn. Sie fiel in Ohnmacht und wenn sie erwachte, würde sie sich an nichts erinnern.

Es erfüllte mich mit Trauer. War es richtig? Sollte ich ihr wirklich wieder alles verheimlichen? Sie wieder die ganze Zeit belügen?

Nun saß ich auf dem Dach eines hohen Gebäudes. Über mir funkelten die Sterne. Sie alle waren am Himmel zu sehen. Ich brauchte sie.

Für mich war es ein Leichtes gewesen, den Strom in der gesamten Stadt lahmzulegen.

So lange schon habe ich den Himmel nicht mehr so gesehen.

Während ich die Sterne betrachtete, putzte ich meine Flügel. Sie haben die ganze Sache leider nicht unbeschadet überstanden. Es waren keine bleibenden Schäden, doch waren sie sehr schmutzig.

Einzeln musste ich die Holzsplitter rausholen. Eine Nacht würde wohl nicht reichen.

Wir drei wohnten nun zusammen. Ria glaubte, Rotar sei mein kleiner Bruder. Eine meiner weiteren Lügen.

Gut konnte ich lügen, doch war es nicht das, was ich wollte. Warum musste ich es nur immer wieder tun?

Nun waren wir frei, jedenfalls solange die da Oben noch nicht mitbekommen haben, dass wir noch lebten. Doch was war mit denen da Unten? Mit der Hölle? Werden sie Rotar suchen?

Er war kein wichtiger Dämon und hat der Hölle nichts getan. Mit etwas Glück machten sie sich nicht die Mühe, ihn zu verfolgen.

Es ist noch nicht zu ende. Es wird nie enden...


End file.
